regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife: Legacy Episode 4
Recap Day 8 Abbera, Aldous Lightfoot and Theobold Granger are sitting in the "Golden Light" Inn when Kreya Ghazm comes up to the party and asks for traveling companions. Kreya then calls over her brother, Ore Ghazm. Kreya seems to have left their barbarian clan for adventure, and Ore followed her. Ore does not want to journey with anyone from the civilized lands while Kreya is very keen. A messenger comes into the tavern and quickly becomes the centre of attention. He reports of the road between Edricktoin and Shallot being littered with 15 Human corpses. All the dead appear to be civilians who had been looted after death. The party decide to head north and deal with the problems. The party decide not to head south west to the wedding and to head north to investigate and deal with this threat to the north, and leave town heading northward. On the way out of town, one of the 6 guards at the town gate, Constable Buttonwig, warn about the troubles to the north. Ore is rude toward Constable Buttonwig, saying hey is doing women's work in delivering a message, and Buttonwig acts racist towards Ore in return. Ore pushes out the guard. Aldous smooths things over by paying the other 5 guards a silver coin each and ushering Ore out the town gate. 15 minutes later along the road, the party spot a boy of 8 years old running towards them. The child looks dishevelled and blood stained. The child clutches Theobold's leg and accepts Aldour's water skin. The child then claims his mother and father are in trouble and urges the party to save them from Goblins. The goblins took his parrents and their Ox that had been pulling the family cart full of turnips. Ore breaks the news to the child that the Goblins will have killed his parents, and gives the child a knife, and tells him to head south into Abbera. If the party happen to find his parrents alive, they'll send them south to meet with him. The boy walks down the road, looking dejected and miserable. Aldous isn't happy that Ore was so blunt, but Kreya points out that Ore only spoke the truth. Aldous agrees it is the truth, but you shouldn't kill hope until you verify. Ore points out it is more noble to tell the child the truth. 2 and a half miles later the party arrives at the scene of the crime. The scene matches what the child had said, the abandoned turnip cart, footprints of 2 humans, goblins and an ox are seen. The tracks head out to the east along with a blood trail. Before heading down the trail, Ore warns of standing close to barbarians during the heat of battle, that they will swing their axes wildly. The party climb a hill and see a quarter of a mile away a crude encampment, 3 small structures and one large structure. A goblin, with a quiver of arrows & short bow, squats in the middle of this camp, cooking a rat over a fire. Aldous snipes the Goblin from range with his bow into the neck. The two Ghazms charge into the camp. 2 naked bugbears and 4 goblins come out of their tents and attack. The party start slaughter the creatures. Aldous and Theo tries to keep one of the goblins alive with their bow shots, but the barbarians kill them in their rage. Now the party have no leads. Aldous notices the slain Female Bugbear is pregnant so he stabs her in the belly. The group find a trail and follow it. At sunset the party make camp. Day 9 The party continue following the trail. They see a goblin on top of a wolf, who flee when they spot the party. Aldous scouts and sees a second goblin on a wolf nearby and the first goblin on a wolf riding away. The barbarians cover themselves in mud to hide their scent, and Ore insists the others cover themselves as well. The party then post up on top of some hills and wait in ambush. Nothing happens for a while. Aldous then acts as bait and draws the goblin and wolf into the trap and slaughter it. The party decide to move on and head down the trail. Down the trail they spot 3 goblins wolf-riders. The party ambush them and kill them. The party discover the Goblins all have whip marks on their backs and appear malnourished. Ore is goaded into continuing this quest by Theo, instead of resting. The party carry on for a few more hours and come across a Goblin Cave. Aldous scouts ahead into the cave and spots a Bugbear lording over some oppressed Goblins. Aldous returns to the party, and they make a plan to take out the Bugbear to win the battle. They return to the cave and open fire on the Bugbear and kill him, but Ore is knocked unconcious. The Goblins agree to leave the Humans alone. The party free some trapped Human Slaves and Goblin Slaves, including the Child's Parents, and Old Man Wallace. They also receive the Ox. Aldous finds a treasure chamber, but the party decide to leave it alone. Theo talks with Old Man Wallace and he says there is no need to trust Ricktar, but he did say the truth about him transporting good for the Mildich Crime Syndicate. The freed Gnomes go their seperate way back towards their home. Day 11 The party arrive back in Aberra. The freed parrents are reuinited with their child outside the Aberra city gates. Theo and Aldous head back to the Golden Life to rest. Kreya and Ore rest in town. Experience 462 exp each *Theobold levels to level 3: +11 HP (23 HP Total) *Aldous levels to level 3: +7 HP (23 HP Total) *Ore Ghazm levels to level 2: +8 HP (23 HP Total) *Kreya Ghazm levels to level 2: +9 HP (25 HP Total) Category:Age of Strife Legacy Episodes